2010
by J-019
Summary: Satu tarikan, diikuti pelukan, dan keduanya melebur dalam sebuah perbedaan yang telah hilang/ [Sasuke Sakura]


_Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto._

_No profit taken._

* * *

_**2010  
**_

_**.**_

_Alternative universe. Berdasar pada kejadian nyata, dengan sedikit didramatisir. Alur maju mundur, tidak loncat-loncat._

_**.**_

Pernah, satu hari di musim gugur yang menghanyutkan, Haruno Sakura mendapati sepucuk surat beralamatkan kota seberang, datang dengan amplop biru muda yang beraroma harum seperti kumparan taman bunga.

Ia mengernyit di samping kotak surat yang berkarat, nama pengirimnya sama sekali bukan nama yang sekiranya pernah berada dalam radius yang dapat diingatnya. Tetapi, dengan sejuta tanya dan sekumpulan bisikan penasaran, ia membawa amplop itu memasuki peraduannya, bersiap untuk sebuah kemanisan yang segera akan ia keluarkan.

Surat itu pendek, hanya terdiri dari beberapa bait yang terlihat begitu kecil diantara panjangnya kertas surat yang masih belum ditulisi. Isinyapun aneh, seolah penulisnya hanya ingin si penerima melihat bahwa ia masih bisa menulis, bukan menekankan kepada isinya.

Hari itupun, kertas surat yang begitu halus itu langsung bergaung di tempat sampah. Berkerumun bersama setumpuk daun seledri yang membusuk digempuri waktu.

Tetapi, besoknya, saat ia dengan riang gembiranya memunguti buah-buah persik yang berjatuhan, ia mendapati lagi kotak suratnya diisi sebuah amplop yang serupa. Tetapi kali ini ditemani sekotak bungkusan yang langsung ia buka di detik pertama ia melihatnya,

Paket itu berisi tumpukan foto yang diambil dari kamera polaroid. Dengan objek yang sama sekali tak menjelaskan makna dan tujuan si pengirim menujukannya kepada Sakura.

Yang pertama adalah payung merah tua yang tergeletak di jalanan yang dipenuhi daun-daun kering musim gugur. Dibaliknya, terdapat kata _Fell _yang ditulis dengan tinta merah, melengkung indah membentuk bilur-bilur huruf yang bersatu padu. Ia mengernyitkan dahi, sementara matanya menggambarkan kebingungan yang nyata.

Lembar kedua dibuka, menunjukkan sebiji apel yang telah tergigit diletakkan diatas pasir putih sebuah pantai yang berlatar belakang langit kemerahan. Kali ini tak ada kata dibalik gambar, melainkan berada tepat dipojok atas tertulis kata _Half._

Ia menyingkirkan yang satu itu, hanya demi menemukan padang ilalang yang beriring langit cerah musim panas. Untuk yang satu ini _caption_-nya terlihat jelas, huruf-huruf kanji yang secara mutlak menuliskan kata musim panas. Ia menyisihkannya.

Yang keempat berisi baling-baling dari daun kelapa yang terbang di atas lautan berlatar barisan-barisan bukit. Bukit itu terasa sangat familiar, namun ia hanya menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu dan membaliknya, menemukan kata _Run _dengan tinta yang hampir memudar.

Selanjutnya adalah sosok yang menghadap ke belakang dengan pakaian serba hitam. Sosok yang hanya terlihat punggungnya itu terlihat begitu rapuh, seolah dirinya sedang berjalan menuju kematian. Tak ada tulisan apapun kali ini.

Lalu, saat lembar diganti dan menunjukkan objek berikutnya, napasnya berubah pendek secara tak wajar, matanya menutup sebentar, mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya keras-keras. Foto yang hanya menunjukkan warna hitam itu secara absolut telah membuatnya kalut tanpa ia tahu mengapa.

Kemudian, matanya membulat, napasnya tercekat, dan untuk segala alasan yang ia punya, air mata mengalir secara tiba-tiba. Potret seorang lelaki dalam foto membuatnya kehilangan rasionalitas untuk sesaat. Mata yang memandang kosong, lingkaran hitam yang menghiasi kedua sisi wajah, bibir yang terkatup rapat, serta kesedihan panjang yang di kuarkan wajah kuyu itu, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa melupakannya?

Ia menangis dengan bayang-bayang masalalu yang menyakitinya. Sementara masih ada banyak lembaran foto yang belum dilihatnya.

* * *

Itu dulu, dulu sekali, saat mereka masihlah seorang bocah berusia 6 tahun yang nakal dan tak tahu aturan. Aburame Shino akan datang dengan ketukan di pintu dan wajah datar untuk ajakan berperang. Ia yang tak tahu apa-apa hanya akan mengangguk mengiyakan dan bersedia untuk menjadi pembawa banyak makanan.

Tubuh kecilnya yang terlalu lincah itu terkadang akan menyelipkan tangannya menuju keranjang berisi buah-buahan yang tergeletak secara cuma-cuma di meja dapur, atau satu dua kotak susu murni yang hanya bisa dibeli oleh orang-orang dewasa akan disisipkan diantara balok-balok kayu yang digunakan sebagai rumah-rumahan.

Kemudian, mereka akan berjalan cukup jauh dan menemukan sebuah persimpangan yang salah satu cabangnya bermuara kepada markas besar yang isinya hanyalah para begundal-begundal pencuri buah setengah matang.

Sebelum kemudian mereka berlari dan menyelinap diantara ilalang agar para bedebah tua tak ada yang menemukan mereka. Atau sekiranya, begitulah anggapannya tentang apa yang mereka lakukan saat sekali dua kali memakai topeng perak yang dianggapnya dapat menyembunyikan keberadaan.

Pondok kecil itu tepat menghadap laut, berada jauh di tepian desa yang jarang sekali ada pengunjungnya; kecuali mereka.

Uchiha Sasuke akan sudah berbaring disana dengan selimut berbau bubur oat yang dibentangkan menutupi sebuah balok kayu besar yang dinyatakannya sebagai singgasana kebesaran. Kemudian disusul Haruno Sakura yang datang dengan setumpuk makanan dan mainan anak perempuan.

Lalu Aburame Shino yang sudah berlarian dengan jaring di tangan untuk serangga-serangga kesayangan.

Sebiasanya, Sasuke dan Sakura akan duduk di beranda belakang sambil menatap laut. Makan kripik –Uchiha Sasuke hanya akan makan yang tidak manis– dan beberapa panganan yang dibawa Sakura untuk persediaan beberapa jam mereka, kemudian Sakura akan bercerita tentang kelinci dan kucingnya yang diletakkan dalam kandang yang sama, Sakura yang bercerita tentang pohon cemara yang secara tidak lazim tumbuh di belakang rumahnya, Sakura yang bercerita tentang sekepal nasi yang melayang saat kakaknya tak mau menemani bermain Sakura, Sakura yang bercerita tentang, Sakura yang bercerita, Sakura yang, Sakura–

Selalu saja Sakura.

Meskipun terkadang Shino juga akan sesekali menimpali saat ia melewati mereka setelah serangganya berlarian ke arah sana, atau saat bocah maniak itu lelah dan ingin duduk sebentar sebelum kembali menyusuri seluruh area untuk setoples serangga saat senja tiba.

Dan tidak pernah Sasuke.

Anak lelaki 7 tahun itu hanya akan menatap Sakura dengan seksama, melihat bagaimana bibir kecil itu berceloteh tak tahu kemana arusnya, memperhatikan segala ekspresi wajah yang berubah secepat kilatan cahaya, atau hanya ingin merekam bentuk keseluruhan wajah yang senantiasa berada di dekatnya.

Sesekali pula, mereka akan menuruni lembah dan langsung menceburkan diri ke lautan, saling berlomba ke tengah dan saling bertaruh untuk tangkapan kerang terbanyak.

Pernah pula, mereka meminjam perahu kecil milik ayah Shino untuk petualangan panjang di tengah samudera. Mereka berdua –Sasuke dan Sakura – secara mutlak menolak saat diminta menjadi pemegang kendali, Sakura berdalih dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah perempuan, tenaganya tidak terlalu besar, sementara Sasuke tidak mengatakan apapun, hanya diam saat dua orang lainnya sibuk dengan perahu dan apa saja yang perlu mereka bawa. Maka jadilah si satu-satunya opsi tersisa mengangguk pasrah saat sodoran dayung dari kayu oak oleh Uchiha Sasuke mengayun dengan angkuh di depannya.

Mereka secara bersemangat menaiki perahu lapuk itu, Sakura berteriak penuh cita, Sasuke diam dan mulai memegang baling-baling dari daun kelapanya, dan Aburame Shino memegang dayung dengan wajah kesal luar biasa.

Meter ke sepuluh, keadaan masih biasa saja. Uchiha Sasuke yang gengsinya selangit bahkan rela menggantikan Shino mendayung karena menganggap Shino sangat lambat dan tak kuat. Tetapi, di meter ke dua puluh lima –Sasuke terus menerus membanggakan kecepatan mendayungnya, bah! – Shino yang menggantikan Sasuke memegang baling-baling daun kelapa secara tak lazim kehilangan keseimbangan. Baling-baling itu terbang, diikuti Shino yang secara naluriah berdiri untuk menangkapnya. Namun naas, baling-baling itu sudah terlalu jauh untuk jangkauan tangannya. Sehingga kakinya tersandung dan tubuhnya terbanting ke lautan.

Segalanya berlangsung begitu cepat, tahu-tahu ketiganya sudah berada di lautan dengan keadaan basah kuyup dan mata perih. Sasuke melotot, Sakura hampir menangis, dan Shino memberi tatapan meminta maaf.

Itu adalah kali pertama dan terakhir mereka membiarkan Aburame Shino ikut menaiki perahu bersama mereka. Karena pekan berikutnya, perahu itu sudah berpindah kepemilikan, rumah di samping rumah Sakura telah berganti tuan, serta Aburame Shino yang pindah tanpa berpamitan.

Sekarang, yang tersisa hanyalah Sasuke seorang.

.

.

Mereka yang telah berusia 8 dan 9 tahun akan saling menunggu di gerbang sekolah yang lain untuk kemudian saling berpegangan tangan dan berlarian menuju lautan. Seragam-seragam yang basah oleh keringat, ataupun satu dua kali ikat sepatu mengendur dan terlepas membuat keduanya terkadang berhenti. Terkadang saling meninggalkan, terkadang pula saling menendang. Satu bergulingan, satu akan tertawa. Bukit punya seribu cerita.

Itu hanya hari terik lainnya saat Haruno Sakura berjalan pulang sendirian, Sasuke tak masuk, demam katanya. Ia terus menunduk lesu, tak menanggapi beberapa sapaan teman kelas ataupun orang-orang yang mengenalnya. Dengan sisa uang jajannya, ia hanya membeli sepotong es potong dan menjilatnya dengan sendu, benar-benar bosan luar biasa.

Tetapi semuanya seolah berubah saat si angkuh Uchiha Sasuke sudah menunggunya di gerbang rumahnya, memandang rendah Sakura yang membiarkan es potongnya mencair dan berjatuhan ke tanah.

Anak lelaki itu mengangkat alis saat Sakura tak juga merespon.

"Kau kan–"

"–demam. Yeah. Ayo!"

Tangan terjulur, sambutan dari yang lain, dan keduanya sudah berlarian menuju bukit di selatan. Bahkan tanpa membiarkan Sakura mengganti seragam merah putihnya.

Selepasnya, Uchiha Sasuke langsung menceburkan diri di lautan, tanpa menunggu Sakura menanggalkan seragam dan menyusulnya di detik kemudian.

Sebab tanpa menunggu pun, ia tahu bahwa Sakura akan tetap menyusulnya meskipun badai ada di depan mata.

_._

_._

Itu adalah hari berangin yang tidak menyenangkan saat keduanya terjebak di pondok tempat mereka selalu menghabiskan waktu. Sakura mendesah gelisah, tahu secara mutlak apa yang menunggu seorang anak gadis 12 tahun saat pulang setelah senja, kemarahan dan teriakan yang tak akan berhenti sampai pagi berikutnya.

Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke, anak lelaki itu sudah SMP dan sudah semakin jarang bermain dengannya. Jelas, ia punya teman-teman baru dan kegiatan yang lebih menyenangkan daripada sekedar mandi di laut dan berlomba mengumpulkan kerang terbanyak. Mereka bukan anak usia 8 tahun lagi.

Tetapi hari ini, dia sudah ada di gerbang rumah Sakura dan langsung menariknya menuju kemari dengan dalih ada yang ingin di bicarakan ketika Sakura hendak pergi keluar. Tetapi anak itu hanya diam saja sejak tadi tanpa mau repot-repot memandangnya ataupun mengatakan sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan.

"Sasuke."

"Hmm?"

"Mau bicara apa?"

Dan diam, anak itu kembali memandang kearah jendela yang menunjukkan pemandangan ilalang yang sudah mulai kekuningan. Sisi lain pulau selain bukit yang sering mereka jadikan area kejar-kejaran.

"Err– aku pulang saja ya. Nanti ibu mar–"

Pelototan galak. Dan Sakura tak jadi meneruskan kalimatnya.

"Menginap. Hari ini kita menginap."

"Disini?!"

"Hmm."

Dan begitulah bagaimana mereka berakhir saling membungkus dengan selimut kumuh yang sudah ada disana sejak mereka masihlah seorang bocah kecil yang tak tahu apa-apa.

Rupanya Sasuke sudah menyiapkan beberapa camilan berupa kripik yang mereka habiskan dalam waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit.

Meskipun malam itu berangin, tetapi keduanya sudah terlanjur tak peduli karena sibuk bercerita tentang kehidupan sekolah masing-masing dan beberapa kali diselingi tebak-tebakan.

Sakura tertawa dan Sasuke tak lagi sedingin sebelumnya.

Tetapi, tiba-tiba saja lilin yang menyala redup di sudut sana langsung padam ketika pintu pondok menjeblak terbuka. Menunjukkan ayah Sasuke dan segala kemarahannya dan ayah Sakura dengan kekesalannya.

Dan Sakura tak ingat lagi bagaimana bisa ia sudah berakhir di depan ibunya dengan lebam di tangan dan teriakan ibunya yang tak sempat ia cerna.

Mungkin saja satu pukulan akan menghantam kepalanya sebelum ayahnya memegang tangan ibunya dan langsung menarik ibunya menjauh, memberi isyarat agar Sakura kembali ke kamarnya.

Malam itu pula, di bawah selimut tebal dengan suara angin ribut di luar, ia dapat mendengar ibu dan ayahnya bertengkar. Sebelum nada tinggi ibunya semakin merendah dan digantikan isakan, ia menangkap sesuatu yang menyakitkan, bahwa ia tak akan diperbolehkan untuk bertemu lagi dengan Sasuke.

Pagi harinya, sebelum subuh dapat dikatakan pudar, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menyelinap dari pintu belakang dan berlari menuju bukit. Berakhir di pantai yang sunyi dan cakrawala yang kemerahan.

Dan Sasuke.

Dia sudah ada disana dengan punggung menghadap kearah lautan.

"Hari ini Nyepi, tapi aku kabur." Dia bergumam dengan nada pelan, tapi masih dapat Sakura dengar meskipun ia berada di kejauhan.

Belum sempat Sakura menimpali, ia sudah berbalik dan menyodorkan sebiji apel hijau yang masih segar.

"Kupetik tadi. Semalam kau bilang ingin mencicipinya, kan? Mungkin belum terlalu masak. Tapi kuharap rasanya tidak terlalu buruk."

Satu gigitan, Sakura masih memandang dengan stagnan.

"Aku harus kembali, orang-orang bisa mencariku."

Dua gigitan, Sakura bisa melihat lebam di tangan kanan.

"Dan mungkin, ini pertemuan terakhir kita. Aku tak bisa bertemu lagi denganmu."

Tiga gigitan.

"Aku membencimu karena telah membuatku seperti ini, Haruno Sakura."

Dan apel jatuh berdebam.

_._

_._

Mungkin saja, waktu itu ia terlalu naif. Siapa yang peduli pada segala perbedaan ketika kau dan dia sama-sama bersenang-senang?

Jawabannya, semua orang peduli. Kecuali dia dan dirinya.

Sakura baru menyadarinya beberapa waktu terakhir mengapa Sasuke tak pernah dipersilakan masuk ke dalam dan mengapa sekolah mereka selalu berbeda gerbang.

Pernah, Sasuke mengatakan bahwa ia mengundang Sakura atas sebuah acara di rumahnya ketika mereka sedang berjemur di bawah angin muson barat yang menyejukkan. Sakura jelas saja senang luar biasa. Tetapi besoknya, saat ia meminta izin untuk datang, ibunya langsung terdiam, tak menjawab namun menunjukkan kemarahan yang luar biasa.

Seluruh pintu rumah dikunci dan semua orang mengabaikannya, meninggalkan Sakura yang meraung ingin keluar dan segera menemui Sasuke. Hari itu, matanya berubah bengkak dengan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa banyak.

.

.

Berita itu datang di hari berangin yang menyejukkan, saat SMP sudah memasuki tahun keduanya dan mereka masih secanggung dahulu kala.

Bibi Mikoto –ibu Sasuke– ditemukan meninggal dunia karena anemia dan menurunnya sistem imun.

Sakura, yang masih peduli kepada Sasuke, datang di hari kedua kematiannya. Dengan pakaian kebesaran yang didapat dari ibunya, ia hanya berdiri di luar gerbang, takut seseorang akan mengusirnya hanya karena ia bukan bagian dari mereka.

Tetapi, sebuah kebetulan yang entah baik atau buruk datang menghampirinya, itu Sasuke,dalam balutan pakaian adat dan ikat kepala yang tampak sangat pas untuknya. Wajahnya sendu dan matanya kosong, kesedihan benar-benar melingkupinya.

"Sakura. Kau?"

Sakura menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk, berharap Sasuke tak akan memarahinya karena ia datang. Mereka bahkan tak bicara lagi sejak dalam setahun terakhir.

"Aku turut berduka, Sasuke. Aku tak berniat untuk datang mengacau, sungguh." Ia menunduk dalam, menggigit bibir dengan tangan meremas ujung pakaian.

Tetapi tak ada jawaban, Sasuke hanya diam mematung tanpa menanggapinya.

Kemudian, satu tarikan tangan, dan keduanya sudah berlari melewati jalanan yang legang.

Ikat kepala yang berkibar pelan, kain batik yang diikat kuat, pakaian putih yang tampak bernoda, keduanya melompat dari atas tebing dengan seluruh beban perasaan yang ada.

Hari itu, hubungan keduanya kembali membaik.

.

.

Itu adalah hari yang biasa, saat Sasuke yang berumur 10 tahun berlarian di tengah padang ilalang dengan lidi yang telah dilumuri getah nangka.

Sebab ratusan –mungkin ribuan– capung sedang beterbangan dengan kepakan sayap kecil mereka.

Begitupula Sakura, dengan baju coklat yang sudah kotor sebab terjatuh beberapa kali, getah nangka yang tak lagi bisa menangkap serangga, serta kaki kecil yang terus berlari memecah kerumunan yang telah diincar Sasuke.

Tetapi Sasuke itu hebat, tak peduli bagaimana Sakura mengacaukan tangkapannya.

Dia mendapat setoples penuh, Sakura mendapat tak ada.

.

.

Sakura mulai berpikir bahwa mungkin saja, Sasuke itu punya segalanya, keluarga yang bahagia dan pohon apel yang terus berbuah tanpa mengenal masa.

Tetapi melihatnya dengan seluruh luka yang ada, dia mulai berpikir ulang, bahwa mungkin saja Sasuke punya satu yang tak dipunyainya. Sebuah tanda.

"Hari ini aku pergi ke makam kakek, hihihi, kemudian ke makam ayahnya kakek. Disana banyak sekali makam, makam kakek punya bunga biru yang bulat dan besar, aku ingin membawanya pulang, tapi ibu melarang. Apakah di makam kakeknya Sasuke ada bunga seperti itu? Aku benar-benar sangat ingin memiliknya."

Satu tarikan napas, satu delikan tajam, satu gerakan impulsif menarik diri, Sasuke pergi dengan seluruh kemarahan yang ada.

.

.

Sakura baru tahu bahwa mereka tak memilkinya saat kematian ibu Sasuke terjadi beberapa tahun berikutnya, saat dia hanya berdiri di luar pura dan menatap orang-orang berpakaian dominan putih duduk bersila dan mengatupkan tangan di atas dahi, berdoa kepada Yang Maha Kuasa. Sebelum kemudian melihat Sasuke berdiri di dekat ayahnya yang membawa api pertama, menyulut kayu yang tertata di bawah bibi Mikoto yang sedang tertidur dalam waktu yang lama.

Semuanya begitu nyata, begitu jelas, begitu–

Sakura meninggalkan pura dengan sesak yang menghimpit dada.

.

.

Satu-satunya kawan Sakura adalah Sasuke, jika Shino tak dihitung karena mereka telah begitu lama tak bersua. Namun, melihat Sasuke terlihat begitu akrabnya dengan orang selain dia, membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin saja hanya dialah yang menganggap Sasuke sahabat terbaiknya.

Dia mulai menyadarinya begitu melihat kakaknya selalu membawa teman yang berbeda di setiap pekannya. Satu yang berambut pirang, kemudian yang lain berambut hitam, yang lainnya bertindik besar–

Sakura menutup pintu mendengar tawa yang menggelegar.

Memang selalu begitu, ia yang tak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun, ia yang pasif dan anti-sosial, ia yang telah tenggelam dalam persahabatannya dengan Sasuke, ia yang begitu naïf dan tak tahu kemana harus melangkah.

Pernah, ia berpikir, bagaimana jika Sasuke pergi meninggalkannya?

.

.

Dua minggu pertama, di usianya yang ke duabelas. Sakura masih mengurung diri, rasanya sesak sekali melihat bagaimana menyedihkannya ia tanpa teman bermain. Setiap ia datang ke pondok, ia tak akan menemukan siapapun, hanya sekelebat bayangan semu yang ia ciptakan sendiri.

Sebab sejak hari yang tak menyenangkan itu, Sasuke tak pernah lagi menampakkan dirinya, semakin menguatkan asumsi bahwa Sakura memang benar-benar sendirian.

.

.

Namanya Inuzuka Kiba, bocah pemilik anjing yang telah membuat sejarah mengerikan dengan membiarkan anjingnya menerkam mereka berdua.

Sasuke yang melotot tajam, Sakura yang merengek ketakutan, keduanya terjebak diatas pohon mangga yang belum berbunga. Dan kemudian, si Inuzuka datang dan menarik anjingnya yang masih menyalak ke pelukan.

"Hahaha, astaga, lihat ekspresi kalian. Aku kenal kau, ngomong-ngomong, adik dari Uchiha Itachi bukan? Kakakmu pernah memperlihatkan fotomu kepada kakakku, mereka teman."

Bocah cerewet.

"Dan pula, kenapa kau bersama dengan dia?" Tangan mengarah kepada Sakura, "Kalian mau kawin lari ya?"

Satu pelototan yang lebih tajam, lemparan sepasang sandal, anjing yang terlepas dari pelukan, satu gigitan pada kaki telanjang, serta geraman kesakitan dari Uchiha Sasuke.

Inuzuka sukses menjadi subjek yang paling dibenci Uchiha Sasuke setelah makanan manis.

.

.

Sakura berlari pelan diantara ladang ilalang yang mulai menguning, membuat pakaian panjangnya berkibar ditiup angin. Di dadanya terdapat ransel besar berisi makanan yang akan ia bagi bersama Uchiha Sasuke.

Dan tepat seperti dugaannya, anak itu sedang duduk di beranda pondok sambil membidik lautan dengan kameranya.

"Ne, aku bawa makanan. Makan ya, pasti belum sarapan."

"Hmm."

Sakura dengan semangat membuka kotaknya dan menyodorkannya kepada Sasuke, senyumnya tak luntur dengan harapan Sasuke akan menyukainya.

"Aku yang membantu ibu memasak, lho. Meskipun rasanya agak manis, tapi pedasnya lebih banyak kok. Sasuke harus coba."

Sasuke menatap sekilas, sebelum mengernyit dan menatap gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi.

Ia berusia 12 tahun kala itu, mendengus samar menatap kuah daging yang mengental di bawah sana, ditambah dengan ketupat yang sudah dibelah dan taburan bawang di atasnya.

Satu hal yang Sakura lupa, ia tak makan daging. Dan ia tak seharusnya berada disini saat sahutan takbir yang terdengar samar itu masih berkumandang dari kejauhan.

.

.

Jika ada yang Sasuke benci selain makanan manis, itu pastilah Sakura yang tak lagi mau diajak berenang di laut dan segala alasan bodohnya.

"Aku tak bisa, tidak bawa baju ganti, hehe, maaf ya." Sasuke mengangguk dan memaklumi, kemudian menceburkan diri tanpa harapan Sakura akan mengikutinya, sebab Sakura masih sibuk dengan kalung dari kerangnya yang baru selesai setengahnya.

"Ibu bilang tidak boleh pulang basah-basahan, nanti sakit." Kau lupa satu dekademu yang dahulu?!

"Aku harus pergi ke rumah bibi, tidak bisa lama-lama."

"Aku harus–"

"Aku tidak–"

Sasuke tidak lagi datang di pekan berikutnya, meninggalkan Sakura yang bingung sendiri menatap pondok yang kosong.

Padahal seminggu yang lalu ia tak bisa berenang sebab sedang masa periodnya, kapan Sasuke akan berhenti mempermasalahkan hal itu?

.

.

"Saat kau besar nanti, kau mau jadi apa?"

"Mm, fotografer. Kau?"

"Astronom, mungkin. Aku tak tahu apa itu astronom, tapi kakakku bilang astronom itu keren."

"Bodoh."

"Sasuke juga bodoh, mana bisa jadi fotografer kalau tidak punya kamera."

"Besok aku akan punya. Objek pertamaku harus lautan, mengerti?"

"Pffttt, itupun jika Sasuke bisa punya. Jika tidak?"

"Lihat saja nanti."

Sasuke memiliki kamera 5 tahun berikutnya, tetapi objek pertamanya bukanlah lautan, melainkan Sakura yang sedang tertawa di antara capung-capung yang beterbangan di padang ilalang.

.

.

Mereka bertemu lagi dengan Inuzuka Kiba. Dengan seringai jahil dan taring panjang yang membuatnya merasa keren.

"Kalian lagi."

Sasuke membuang muka, Sakura meringis tak senang.

Itu adalah hari yang sempurna untuk membeli es potong sebelum bocah ini muncul di hadapan mereka.

"Hei hei hei, kudengar kalau berhubungan beda agama itu salah satunya akan sakit dan mati. Kalian tidak takut?"

"Jangan didengar."

Tetapi Sakura tak bisa tidak mendengar dan memikirkannya, benarkah itu?

.

.

"Kubilang padamu berhenti bermain dengan bocah itu! Jangan-jangan kau sudah diberi makan babi, hah?!"

Sakura yang pulang dengan pakaian seluruhnya basah dan bibir membiru.

"Sasuke tidak makan daging." Ia mencicit.

"Persetan! Lulus SMP kau akan dikirim ke rumah nenekmu, etikamu perlu dididik."

"Tapi–"

"Tak ada tapi!"

Mengapa semuanya menjadi sebegini rumitnya.

.

.

Sakura tahu bahwa ada yang salah dengan Sasuke sejak anak itu masuk SMA, ia tak lagi banyak bicara ataupun menanggapi ucapan Sakura.

Ia hanya akan mengangguk atau menggeleng, lalu selepasnya diam.

Merekapun semakin jarang berenang di laut, paling mereka hanya duduk di beranda pondok dengan Sasuke yang sibuk dengan kameranya.

Sementara Sakura hanya diam dan memandang lautan.

Dan sejak kapan kedekatan terasa sejauh ini?

.

.

Mereka tahu bahwa tak ada seorangpun yang bisa menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa berteman baik. Bertemu 7 kali seminggu, 6 jam setiap hari, serta ribuan topik bicara yang tak ada habisnya.

Meskipun mereka hanya diam dan berbaring di atas pasir putih memandang menghitung awan, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan.

Pondok mereka tepat berada diatas tebing yang langsung menuju pantai yang sepi, tersembunyi di balik batu besar yang jauh dari pelabuhan. Lautan disana selalu tenang, dan jika ombak besar datang, mereka hanya akan berlarian di sepanjang pantai, menangkap kepiting dan mencari kulit kerang.

Tetapi, Sakura begitu payah dalam menangkap kepiting, saat Sasuke sudah menangkap sepuluh, maka ia belum mendapat satupun. Namun, tak peduli seberapa tidak mahirnya Sakura menangkap kepiting, satu atau dua buah akan dapat ia bawa pulang, sebab Sasuke tak akan pernah membiarkan Sakura tak memiliki apapun.

Begitu pula dengan capung-capung, Sasuke akan membagi setengah tangkapannya, tak peduli bagaimana Sakura akan langsung melepaskannya sedetik setelah kepemilikan berpindah kepadanya.

"Aku tak mau mereka habis kalau kita bawa pulang semu, hehe. Nanti kita tak bisa menangkapnya lagi."

Sasuke akan terus memberi, dan Sakura akan terus melepaskan. Sebab begitulah hidup mereka terus berjalan.

.

.

"Sakuraaa!" Teriakan itu terus menggema sampai Sakura menghentikan kecipak air yang diciptakannya, menoleh kearah ibunya yang berdiri di atas tebing dengan raut wajah cemas luar biasa.

"Kakakmu kecelakaan. Ayo cepat pulang."

Tanpa tedeng aling-aling, ia langsung berlari dan keluar dari air, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih sibuk di kedalaman.

Sasuke hanya mendengus, merasa sepi begitu jejak kaki itu masih tercipta di atas pasir sementara empunya sudah berada entah dimana.

Hari itu dia mulai sedikit memahami, bahwa dia memang dilahirkan untuk menjadi pihak yang ditinggalkan.

.

.

Ia berdiri dengan bibir pucat membiru, datang dengan dress putih selutut dan payung merah tua yang sesekali tersibak di tiup angin. Sementara anak lelaki di hadapannya hanya menunduk, tak ingin melihatnya.

"Aku harus pergi."

"Maka, pergilah." Suaranya terdengar getir, sebelum berbalik dan melangkah tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Tepat saat punggungnya menghilang di belokan, payung merah itu jatuh mengikuti pemiliknya yang telah berlutut.

Meraung dengan air mata yang entah kapan sudah membasahi pipinya.

Ia merasa kalah.

.

.

"Aku rindu Shino."

"Aku tidak."

"Jahat."

"Pffttt."

"Kalau aku jadi Shino, aku akan selalu mengabari kalian, hehe."

"Hn."

Sakura tak menepati janjinya.

.

.

* * *

Satu remasan, dua isakan, dan semuanya memburam.

Sekarang segalanya terasa sangat menyesakkan. Bagaimana mungkin ia pergi tanpa meninggalkan satupun alamat atau apapun yang dapat dihubungi. Ia meringis dalam-dalam.

Kakinya melangkah pelan, menemukan dermaga yang sudah penuh dengan lautan manusia saat fajar baru menyingsing.

Ia mengeratkan pegangan pada tali ransel, memantapkan hati sebelum mengedarkan pandangan.

Dan dia sudah ada disana, berdiri dengan rambut sebahu acak-acakan dengan pakaian serba hitam, menyeramkan sekali.

Tetapi saat dia mendekat dengan senyuman tulusnya, ia merasakan debaran menyenangkan yang selalu memenuhi mimpi-mimpi indahnya.

Dan saat lelaki tinggi itu berada di hadapannya, ia tersenyum kaku. Mereka hanya saling menatap dalam waktu yang begitu lama, menikmati segala yang ada pada keduanya.

"Kau berubah."

"Hmm."

Satu tarikan, diikuti pelukan, dan keduanya menyatu dalam serpihan perbedaan yang telah terlupakan.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Sakura."

Sebab seberapa lamapun ia pergi, pada akhirnya ia akan selalu kembali. [ ]

.

Didedikasikan kepada semua pelaku _LDR (Love Different Religion Xd)_

* * *

_End, extremely end, lol._

_**NOTE:**_

Jadi, kronologi yang sebenarnya begini.

12 Desember, saya mendapat surat. Di amplop luarnya sih alamat saya benar, tapi dalam suratnya salah, benar-benar salah. Yakali alamat saya di tulis Praya, itu jauh sekali Ferguso! Dan isinyalah yang membuat saya _shock_, _prank_-nya luar biasa sampai. Saya kutip saja yaw kalimat akhirnya Xd

"_Cher,_

_Your Grim Reaper_

_P.s: Guess what? I'm on my way to get you back."_

Kurang sakit apalagi coba?!

14 Desember, saya mendapat paket. Isinya buku Cosmos.

18 Desember, saya mendapat surat lagi. Yang isinya srsly gapenting. Cuma bilang _hey there_. Untung tidak ada _I'm using whatsapp_-nya. Bah!

19 Desember, barulah paket berisi cetakan foto yang saya sebukan datang dengan surat. Kali ini dengan nama asli si pengirim. Dan yah, gitudeh.

31 Desember, saya _pulang_.

Maaf bila ada kata-kata yang menyinggung. Banyak plothole juga sih, soalnya saya nggak inget semua. Saya nulis apa yang saya inget saja, yang kebanyakan nggak penting. Duh.

* * *

_Your sweet grief_

_J-019_


End file.
